Contemporary philosophers
Living philosophers and academics of philosophy (and others important in the history of philosophy), listed alphabetically: (For philosophers who have recently passed away, see the companion list: List of philosophers born in the twentieth century.) ::Note: This list has a minimal criteria for inclusion and the relevance to philosophy of some individuals on the list is disputed. A *Peter Achinstein, Johns Hopkins University, philosophy of science *Marilyn McCord Adams 12, Christ Church, Oxford, philosophy of religion *Robert Adams 12, Mansfield College, Oxford, philosophy of religion *Sediq Afghan, International Centre for Mathematical Philosophy, Kabul, area of research unknown *Giorgio Agamben, University of Verona, political philosophy *Hans Albert, Affiliation unknown, critical rationalism *Robert Alexy, University of Kiel, philosophy of law *Diogenes Allen, Princeton Theological Seminary (Emeritus), philosophy of religion *Henry Allison, University of California, Davis, Kant/18th-19th century philosophy *William Alston 12, Syracuse University (Emeritus), epistemology/philosophy of religion *C. Anthony Anderson, University of California, Santa Barbara, logic *Elizabeth Anderson, University of Michigan, feminism/philosophy of social science *Pamela Anderson, Regent's Park College, Oxford, philosophy of religion/feminism/continental philosophy *Karl-Otto Apel, Johann Wolfgang Goethe University of Frankfurt am Main (Emeritus), ethics/philosophy of language *Kwame Anthony Appiah, Princeton University, social philosophy *Mohammed Arkun, Sorbonne University, philosophy of religions, and Islamic Ethics *David Malet Armstrong 12 , University of Sydney (Emeritus), philosophy of mind/metaphysics *Frank Arntzenius, Rutgers University, philosophy of science/metaphysics *Kenneth Arrow 12, Stanford University, decision theory/social philosophy *Elspeth Attwooll, Independent scholar, philosophy of law *Robert Audi, University of Notre Dame, ethics/epistemology/philosophy of action *Anita Avramides, St Hilda's College, Oxford, philosophy of mind/philosophy of language B *Kent Bach, San Francisco State University, philosophy of language *Alain Badiou, École Normale Supérieure, political philosophy *Annette Baier 1, University of Pittsburgh (Emerita), Hume/ethics/philosophy of mind *Kurt Baier 1, University of Pittsburgh (Emeritus), ethics *Mark Baker, Rutgers University, philosophy of language *Tom Baldwin, University of York, 20th-century philosophy/philosophy of language/philosophy of mind *Étienne Balibar, University of California, Irvine, political philosophy *Stephen Barker, Johns Hopkins University (Emeritus), logic *Jonathan Barnes 12, University of Paris I, ancient philosophy *Brian Barry 12, Columbia University/London School of Economics (Emeritus), ethics/political philosophy *Jacques Barzun, Columbia University, history of ideas *Timothy Bayne, St Catherine's College, Oxford, philosophy of science/ethics/philosophy of religion *Tom L. Beauchamp, Georgetown University, bioethics/business ethics *William Bechtel, University of California, San Diego, philosophy of science *Francis J. Beckwith, Baylor University, philosophy of religion/ethics/philosophy of law *Hamdija Begovic, Affiliation unknown, political philosophy/social philosophy *Charles Beitz, Princeton University, political philosophy *Nuel Belnap 12, University of Pittsburgh, logic *Paul Benacerraf, Princeton University, philosophy of mathematics *Jonathan Bennett 12, Syracuse University, early modern philosophy *Karen Bennett, Princeton University, metaphysics/philosophy of mind *Geoffrey Bennington, Emory University, deconstructionism *Frithjof Bergmann, University of Michigan (Emeritus), continental philosophy *Robert Bernasconi, University of Memphis, continental philosophy/race *Richard Bett, Johns Hopkins University, ancient philosophy/ethics *Jean-Yves Béziau, University of Neuchâtel, logic *Homi K. Bhabha, Harvard University, postcolonial theory *Roy Bhaskar, Affiliation unknown, Critical Realism *Mubabinge Bilolo, Institut Africain d'Études Prospectives, Kinshasa, history of african philosophy/ancient egyptian philosophy/ethics/philosophy of history *Harry Binswanger, Ayn Rand Institute, philosophy of mind/philosophy of science *Simon Blackburn 12, University of Cambridge, epistemology/metaphysics/ethics *Stephen Blamey, St Edmund Hall, Oxford, logic/philosophy of language/philosophy of mathematics *David Blitz, Central Connecticut State University, philosophy of science *Ned Block 12, New York University, philosophy of mind *Susanne Bobzien, Yale University, philosophy of language/ancient philosophy *Paul Boghossian, New York University, epistemology *Hilary Bok, Johns Hopkins University, bioethics/free will *Sissela Bok, Harvard University, ethics *Martha Bolton, Rutgers University, early modern philosophy *Robert Bolton, Rutgers University, ancient philosophy/philosophy of language/metaphysics *Laurence BonJour, University of Washington, epistemology *Nick Bostrom, St Cross College, Oxford, ethics/probability theory/transhumanism *Myles Brand, Indiana University, action theory *Robert Brandom 2, University of Pittsburgh, philosophy of mind/philosophy of language *Michael Bratman, Stanford University, ethics/philosophy of action *Stephen E. Braude, University of Maryland Baltimore County, philosophy of mind/metaphysics *Harry Brighouse, University of Wisconsin-Madison, political philosophy *Stephen Bronner, Rutgers University, political philosophy *John Broome, Corpus Christi College, Oxford, ethics/practical reasoning *Harvey R. Brown, Wolfson College, Oxford, philosophy of physics *Lesley Brown, Somerville College, Oxford, ancient philosophy *Bryn Browne, University of Wales, Lampeter, ethics *Anthony Brueckner, University of California, Santa Barbara, metaphysics/epistemology *Malcolm Budd 1, University College London, aesthetics *Mario Bunge, McGill University, philosophy of science/metaphysics *Martin Bunzl, Rutgers University, philosophy of science *Tyler Burge 12, University of California, Los Angeles, philosophy of mind/epistemology *John Burgess, Princeton University, logic *Arthur Burks, University of Michigan (Emeritus), philosophy of science/computer science *John Burnheim, University of Sydney, political philosophy *Myles Frederic Burnyeat 12, All Souls College, Oxford, ancient philosophy *Panayot Butchvarov, University of Iowa, metaphysics/epistemology *Judith Butler, University of California, Berkeley/European Graduate School, poststructuralism/feminism *Charles Butterworth, University of Maryland, College Park, political philosophy *Krister Bykvist, Jesus College, Oxford, ethics/decision theory C *John Campbell 2, University of California, Berkeley, philosophy of mind *Herman Cappelen, Somerville College, Oxford, philosophy of language/metaphysics/epistemology *John D. Caputo, Syracuse University, deconstructionism/philosophy of religion *Nancy Cartwright 12, London School of Economics, philosophy of science *Quassim Cassam, University of Cambridge, epistemology *Victor Caston, University of Michigan, ancient philosophy/metaphysics *Stanley Cavell 12 , Harvard University, epistemology *David Chalmers 2, Australian National University, philosophy of mind *Timothy Chambers, Brown University (Graduate student), metaphysics *Rafe Champion, Independent scholar, social philosophy *Ruth Chang, Rutgers University, ethics/philosophy of action *David Charles, Oriel College, Oxford, philosophy of mind/epistemology/ancient philosophy *Albert Chernenko, Tomsk State University, social and legal philosophy *William Child, University College, Oxford, philosophy of mind/epistemology/Wittgenstein *Noam Chomsky 12 , Massachusetts Institute of Technology, philosophy of language/philosophy of mind *Andrea Christofidou, Pembroke College, Oxford, metaphysics/philosophy of mind *Patricia Churchland , University of California, San Diego, philosophy of mind/philosophy of science *Paul Churchland 12, University of California, San Diego, philosophy of mind/philosophy of science *Hélène Cixous , University of Paris VIII, feminism/deconstructionism *Andy Clark, University of Edinburgh, philosophy of mind *Stephen R. L. Clark, University of Liverpool, ethics/philosophy of religion *David Cockburn, University of Wales, Lampeter, philosophy of mind/metaphysics *Alan Code, University of California, Berkeley/Rutgers University, ancient philosophy/metaphysics *G.A. Cohen 12, All Souls College, Oxford, political philosophy *Robin Collins, Messiah College, philosophy of religion *André Comte-Sponville, University of Paris I, philosophy of religion/philosophy of education *Marcel Conche, University of Paris I, ancient philosophy *John M. Cooper, Princeton University, ancient philosophy *William Lane Craig, Biola University, philosophy of religion *Roger Crisp, St Anne’s College, Oxford, ancient philosophy/ethics/political philosophy *Paolo Crivelli, New College, Oxford, ancient philosophy *Edwin Curley, University of Michigan, early modern philosophy/philosophy of religion *Jean Curthoys, Sydney University, feminism D *Hamid Dabashi, Columbia University, transaesthetics *Newton da Costa, University of São Paulo, logic *Jonathan Dancy, University of Reading/University of Texas at Austin, epistemology/ethics *Arthur Danto 12, Columbia University, aesthetics *Stephen Darwall, University of Michigan, ethics *Anne Aimola Davies, Department of Experimental Psychology, Oxford, Cognitive Science *Brian Davies, Fordham University, philosophy of religion *Martin Davies, Corpus Christi College, Oxford, philosophy of science/philosophy of mind/philosophy of language *Michael Davis, Illinois Institute of Technology, ethics/philosophy of law *Jane M. Day, Lady Margaret Hall, Oxford, ancient philosophy/ethics/philosophy of religion *Alison Denham, St Anne’s College, Oxford, aesthetics/ethics/German philosophy *Daniel Dennett 12 , Tufts University, philosophy of science/philosophy of mind *Vincent Descombes, Institut Jean Nicod, philosophy of language/philosophy of mind *Sousa Dias, Escola de Artes Soares dos Reis, Porto, Deleuze *Daniel Dombrowski, Seattle University, ethics *Keith Donnellan, University of California, Los Angeles (Emeritus), philosophy of language *Elliot N. Dorff, University of Judaism, ethics/bioethics *Fred Dretske 12, Duke University, epistemology/philosophy of mind *Hubert Dreyfus, University of California, Berkeley, phenomenology/artificial intelligence *Michael Dummett 12 , All Souls College, Oxford (Emeritus), philosophy of mathematics/philosophy of language/logic *Ronald Dworkin 12 , University College London/New York University, philosophy of law E *Antony Eagle, Exeter College, Oxford, philosophy of science/metaphysics/epistemology *John Earman 2, University of Pittsburgh, philosophy of physics *Umberto Eco , University of Bologna, semiotics/aesthetics *Dorothy Edgington, Magdalen College, Oxford, metaphysics/logic *Andy Egan, University of Michigan, philosophy of mind/metaphysics/decision theory *Frances Egan, Rutgers University, philosophy of mind/philosophy of psychology *Adam Elga, Princeton University, philosophy of science/epistemology *Jon Elster 12, Collège de France, decision theory/philosophy of social science *H. Tristram Engelhardt, Jr., Rice University, history and philosophy of medicine *John Etchemendy, Stanford University, logic/philosophy of language *Matt Evans, New York University, ancient philosophy/ethics *Stanley Eveling, University of Edinburgh, existentialism *Emmanuel Chukwudi Eze, DePaul University, postcolonial African philosophy F *Delia Graff Fara, Princeton University, philosophy of language *Michael Graff Fara, Princeton University, metaphysics/philosophy of language/philosophical logic *Solomon Feferman, Stanford University, mathematical logic *Hartry Field 12, New York University, logic/philosophy of mathematics *Arthur Fine, University of Washington, philosophy of science *Kit Fine 2, New York University, philosophy of language/metaphysics *John Finnis 12, University College, Oxford/University of Notre Dame, philosophy of law *Owen Flanagan, Duke University, philosophy of mind/philosophy of psychology *Richard E. Flathman, Johns Hopkins University, political philosophy *Antony Flew, York University, social philosophy/philosophy of religion *Luciano Floridi, St Cross College, Oxford, philosophy of computing and information/information ethics/scepticism *Jerry Fodor 12 , Rutgers University, philosophy of mind/philosophy of psychology *Robert J. Fogelin 12, Dartmouth College (Emeritus), history of philosophy/epistemology *Richard Foley, New York University, epistemology *Dagfinn Føllesdal 12, Stanford University, philosophy of language/phenomenology *Philippa Foot 12, University of California, Los Angeles (Emerita), ethics/philosophy of action *Eckart Förster, Johns Hopkins University, German idealism/history of philosophy *Harry Gordon Frankfurt 12, Princeton University (Emeritus), ethics/philosophy of action *Robert L. Frazier, Christ Church, Oxford, ethics/political philosophy/philosophy of science *Michael Frede 12, Keble College, Oxford, ancient philosophy/history of philosophy *Robert Freidin, Princeton University, philosophy of language *Elizabeth Fricker, Magdalen College, Oxford, philosophy of mind/philosophy of language/epistemology G *Raimond Gaita, Australian Catholic University and Kings College, London, ethics *Daniel Garber, Princeton University, philosophy of science/early modern philosophy *Martin Gardner, Independent scholar, skepticism/logic *Don Garrett, New York University, early modern philosophy *David Gauthier 12, University of Pittsburgh (Emeritus), political philosophy/social philosophy *Peter Geach 12, University of Leeds (Emeritus), philosophy of language/philosophy of religion *Alexander George, Amherst College, philosophy of language/philosophy of mathematics *Robert P. George, Princeton University, philosophy of law *Bernard Gert, Dartmouth College, ethics *Edmund Gettier 12, University of Massachusetts at Amherst (Emeritus), epistemology *Raymond Geuss, University of Cambridge, political philosophy/history of Continental philosophy *Allan Gibbard 12, University of Michigan, ethics *Margaret Gilbert, University of California, Irvine, social philosophy/ethics *Thony Gillies, University of Michigan, epistemology/philosophy of language/decision theory *Neil Gillman, Jewish Theological Seminary, Jewish philosophy *Rene Girard, Stanford University (Emeritus), philosophical anthropology *Ernst von Glasersfeld, University of Georgia, constructivist epistemology *Jonathan Glover 12, King's College London, ethics *Clark Glymour, Carnegie Mellon University, philosophy of science/philosophy of psychology *Peter Goldie, University of Manchester, ethics/aesthetics *Alvin Ira Goldman 12, Rutgers University, epistemology/philosophy of mind *Jacob Golomb, Hebrew University of Jerusalem, continental philosophy *Richard Grathoff, Bielefeld University, phenomenology *John Gray, London School of Economics, political philosophy *A. C. Grayling, Birkbeck, University of London/St. Anne's College, Oxford, history of philosophy/epistemology *Celia Green, Independent scholar, philosophy of psychology *James Griffin 12, Keble College, Oxford, ethics *Paul J. Griffiths, University of Illinois at Chicago, philosophy of religion *Germain Grisez 1, Mount Saint Mary's College, Catholic moral philosophy *Reinhardt Grossman 12, Indiana University (Emeritus), epistemology/metaphysics/phenomenology *Adolf Grünbaum 12, University of Pittsburgh, philosophy of science *Samuel Guttenplan, Birkbeck, University of London, philosophy of mind/philosophy of language/logic *Paul Guyer, University of Pennsylvania, Kant/modern philosophy/aesthetics *Kwame Gyekye, University of Ghana, African philosophy H *Susan Haack, University of Miami, philosophy of language/epistemology *Jürgen Habermas 12 *, Johann Wolfgang Goethe University Frankfurt am Main (Emeritus), critical theory *Peter Hacker, St John's College, Oxford (Emeritus), philosophy of mind/philosophy of language *Ian Hacking 12, Collège de France, philosophy of science/philosophy of language *Volker Halbach, New College, Oxford, logic/philosophy of language/epistemology/philosophy of mathematics *Hans Halvorson, Princeton University, philosophy of physics/logic/philosophy of science *Werner Hamacher, Johann Wolfgang Goethe University of Frankfurt am Main, deconstructionism *David Walter Hamlyn 12, Birkbeck, University of London (Emeritus), epistemology/philosophy of mind *Alastair Hannay 12, University of Oslo, Kierkegaard/philosophy of mind *Edward Harcourt, Keble College, Oxford, ethics/philosophy of language/Wittgenstein *John Hare, Yale Divinity School, ethics *Elizabeth Harman, Princeton University, ethics/metaphysics *Gilbert Harman 12, Princeton University, ethics/epistemology/philosophy of mind *Stephan Hartmann, London School of Economics, philosophy of science/epistemology *Anandi Hattiangadi, St Hilda’s College, Oxford, philosophy of mind/metaphysics/philosophy of science *John Haugeland, University of Chicago, philosophy of mind *John Hawthorne, Rutgers University/Magdalen College, Oxford, metaphysics/epistemology/philosophy of mind *Futa Helu, `Atenisi Institute, Tonga, cultural philosophy/philosophy of education *Ronald William Hepburn 1, University of Edinburgh, aesthetics *Daniel Herwitz, University of Michigan, continental philosophy/social philosophy/aesthetics *Mary Hesse, Cambridge University (Emerita), philosophy of science *Francis Heylighen, Vrije Universiteit Brussel, systems theory *John Hick 1, University of Birmingham, philosophy of religion *Alice von Hildebrand, Hunter College, (Emerita), philosophy of religion *Alison Hills, St John's College, Oxford, ethics *Jaakko Hintikka 12, Boston University, logic/epistemology *Wilfrid Hodges, Queen Mary, University of London, logic/model theory *Kinch Hoekstra, Balliol College, Oxford, history of political and moral philosophy/Plato/Hobbes *Douglas Hofstadter, Indiana University, philosophy of mind *Desmond Hogan, Princeton University, early modern philosophy/metaphysics *Ted Honderich 2, University College London, metaphysics/political philosophy *Jennifer Hornsby 12, Birkbeck, University of London, philosophy of language/philosophy of mind *Paul Horwich 12, New York University, logic/metaphysics *Paulin J. Hountondji, National University of Benin, African philosophy *Edward M. Hundert, Case Western Reserve University, medical ethics *Rosalind Hursthouse, University of Auckland, ethics *Douglas Husak, Rutgers University, philosophy of law *Edward Hussey, All Souls College, Oxford, ancient philosophy *John Hyman, Queen’s College, Oxford, philosophy of mind/aesthetics/Wittgenstein I *Michael Ignatieff, University of Toronto, political philosophy *Don Ihde, State University of New York at Stony Brook, hermeneutics/phenomenology *Michael Inwood, Trinity College, Oxford, ancient philosophy/Hegel/19th century philosophy/Heidegger *Luce Irigaray 12 , Centre National de la Recherche Scientifique, feminism/philosophy of language *Terence Irwin 12, Cornell University/Keble College, Oxford, ancient philosophy/ethics/Kant *Daniel Isaacson, Wolfson College, Oxford, philosophy of mathematics/logic J *Frank Jackson 12, Australian National University, philosophy of mind *Fredric Jameson, Duke University, literary criticism/postmodernism *Dale Jamieson, New York University, ethics/environmental philosophy *Christopher Janaway, University of Southampton, aesthetics *Thomas Johansen, Brasenose College, Oxford, ancient philosophy/philosophy of mind *Mark Johnston, Princeton University, ethics/philosophy of mind/metaphysics *James Joyce, University of Michigan, decision theory/epistemology/philosophy of science *Lindsay Judson, Christ Church, Oxford, ancient philosophy *A.J. Julius, University of California, Los Angeles/New York University, ethics/political philosophy K *Shelly Kagan 2, Yale University, ethics *Peter Kail, St Peter’s College, Oxford, history of philosophy/philosophy of mind *Robert Kane, University of Texas at Austin, philosophy of action/philosophy of mind *David Kaplan 12, University of California, Los Angeles, philosophy of language/logic *David Kelley, The Objectivist Center, social philosophy/epistemology *Thomas Kelly, Princeton University, epistemology *Anthony Kenny 12, Balliol College, Oxford (Emeritus), philosophy of religion/philosophy of mind *Mahmoud Khatami, University of Tehran, Continental philosophy *Jaegwon Kim 12, Brown University, philosophy of mind/epistemology *Peter J. King, Pembroke College, Oxford, history of philosophy/metaphysics *Mark Kingwell, University of Toronto, political philosophy/social philosophy *Robert Kirk, University of Nottingham (Emeritus), metaphysics/philosophy of language *Richard Kirkham, Affiliation unknown, epistemology/logic *János Kis, Central European University/New York University, political philosophy/ethics *Philip Kitcher 2, Columbia University, philosophy of science *Peter Kivy, Rutgers University, aesthetics/early modern philosophy *Martha Klein, Pembroke College, Oxford, philosophy of action/ethics *Peter D. Klein, Rutgers University, epistemology *Brian Klug, St Benet's Hall, Oxford, philosophy of race/antisemitism *Boris Kment, University of Michigan, metaphysics/philosophy of language *Simon Kochen, Princeton University, philosophy of physics/number theory *Hans Köchler, University of Innsbruck, continental philosophy/political philosophy *John Kok, Dordt College, Reformational philosophy *Leszek Kolakowski, All Souls College, Oxford, political philosophy *Hilary Kornblith, University of Massachusetts Amherst, epistemology/philosophy of mind *Christine Korsgaard 2, Harvard University, ethics/philosophy of action *Georg Kreisel 12, Stanford University (Emeritus), logic *Saul Kripke 12 , CUNY Graduate Center/Princeton University (Emeritus), logic/philosophy of language *Julia Kristeva 12 , Affiliation unknown, poststructuralism/feminism *Sanjeev R. Kulkarni, Princeton University, information theory *Igal Kvart, Hebrew University of Jerusalem/Rutgers University, philosophy of science/epistemology *Will Kymlicka, Queen's University, political philosophy/social philosophy L *Philippe Lacoue-Labarthe , Marc Bloch University, Continental philosophy *Michèle Le Dœuff 12 , Centre National de la Recherche Scientifique, feminism/imagery *Dave Leal, Brasenose College, Oxford, ethics/philosophical theology/philosophy of language *Brian Leftow, Oriel College, Oxford, philosophy of religion/metaphysics/medieval philosophy *Keith Lehrer 12, University of Arizona/University of Miami, epistemology/metaphysics *Brian Leiter, University of Texas at Austin, philosophy of law/Continental philosophy *Ernest Lepore, Rutgers University, philosophy of language/philosophy of mind/logic *Claude Lévi-Strauss 12 , Collège de France (Emeritus), structuralism *Bernard-Henri Lévy, Independent scholar, social philosophy *Alphonso Lingis, Pennsylvania State University (Emeritus), phenomenology *Brian Loar, Rutgers University, philosophy of mind/philosophy of language/metaphysics *Paul Lodge, Mansfield College, Oxford, early modern philosophy *Louis Loeb, University of Michigan, history of modern philosophy *Béatrice Longuenesse, New York University, continental philosophy/Hegel/Kant *Barry Loewer, Rutgers University, philosophy of science/philosophy of mind/philosophy of language *Hendrik Lorenz, Princeton University, ancient philosophy/moral psychology/epistemology *Eric Lormand, University of Michigan, philosophy of mind/philosophy of language *Tobias Louw, Fort Hare University, RSA, hermeneutics/ethics/political philosophy *Sabina Lovibond, Worcester College, Oxford, ethics/ancient philosophy/feminism *John R. Lucas 1, Merton College, Oxford (Emeritus), philosophy of mind/philosophy of science *Peter Ludlow, University of Michigan, philosophy of language/metaphysics/epistemology *William G. Lycan 12, University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill, philosophy of mind/philosophy of language *David Lyons, Boston University, philosophy of law/ethics/political philosophy M *Alasdair MacIntyre 12 , University of Notre Dame, ethics/history of philosophy *Penelope Maddy, University of California, Irvine, philosophy of mathematics *Mostafa Malekian, Affiliation unknown, social philosophy *Bill Mander, Harris Manchester College, Oxford, metaphysics/philosophy of religion *Jon Mandle, University at Albany, The State University of New York, political philosophy/ethics *Ruth Barcan Marcus 12, Yale University/University of California, Irvine, logic *Charles B. Martin 12, University of Calgary (Emeritus), philosophy of mind/metaphysics *Donald A. Martin, University of California, Los Angeles, philosophy of mathematics *Michael Martin, Boston University (Emeritus), philosophy of religion *Robert J. Matthews, Rutgers University, philosophy of language/philosophy of mind *Humberto Maturana, University of Chile, epistemology/philosophy of mind *Tim Maudlin, Rutgers University, philosophy of physics/philosophy of science/metaphysics *George I. Mavrodes, University of Michigan (Emeritus), philosophy of religion *T.J. Mawson, St Peter's College, Oxford, philosophy of religion/metaethics. *John McDowell 12, University of Pittsburgh, philosophy of mind/philosophy of language *Howard McGary, Rutgers University, social philosophy/ethics *Colin McGinn 12, Rutgers University/University of Miami, philosophy of mind/metaphysics *Brian P. McLaughlin, Rutgers University, philosophy of mind/metaphysics/epistemology *David McLellan, Goldsmiths College, University of London, Marxism *Jeff McMahan, Rutgers University, ethics/political philosophy *John McMurtry, University of Guelph, ethics/political philosophy *Tony McWalter, Independent scholar, Kant/political philosophy *Alfred Mele, Florida State University, philosophy of action *D. Hugh Mellor 12, University of Cambridge (Emeritus), metaphysics *Winfried Menninghaus, Free University of Berlin, aesthetics/literary theory *Thomas Metzinger, Johannes Gutenberg University of Mainz, philosophy of mind/ethics *Mary Midgley, University of Newcastle upon Tyne (Emerita), ethics/philosophy of science *Alan Millar, University of Stirling, philosophy of mind/epistemology *Peter Millican, Hertford College, Oxford, Hume/logic/ethics *Ruth Millikan 12, University of Connecticut (Emerita), philosophy of mind/philosophy of language *Phillip Mitsis, New York University, ancient philosophy *A.W. Moore, St Hugh’s College, Oxford, philosophy of mathematics/logic/metaphysics/ethics/philosophy of religion *Max More, Extropy Institute, transhumanism *J. P. Moreland, Biola University/Discovery Institute, philosophy of religion *Benjamin Morison, Exeter College, Oxford/Princeton University, ancient philosophy/logic *Katherine Morris, Mansfield College, Oxford, phenomenology/Descartes/Sartre/Merleau-Ponty/Wittgenstein *Adam Morton, University of Alberta, ethics/philosophy of mind *Stephen Mulhall, New College, Oxford, Wittgenstein/Heidegger/Kierkegaard/political philosophy *Donald Munro, University of Michigan (Emeritus), Chinese philosophy *Liam Murphy, New York University, philosophy of law/political philosophy N *Arne Næss 1 , University of Oslo (Emeritus), environmental philosophy *Thomas Nagel 12 , New York University, philosophy of mind/moral psychology *Jean-Luc Nancy , University of Strasbourg, social philosophy *Jan Narveson, University of Waterloo, political philosophy *Seyyed Hossein Nasr, George Washington University, perennial philosophy *Stephen Neale, Rutgers University, philosophy of language/logic *Antonio Negri, Collège International de Philosophie/University of Paris I, political philosophy *Oskar Negt, University of Hanover, critical theory *Alexander Nehamas, Princeton University, literary theory/aesthetics *Ted Nelson, Oxford Internet Institute, philosophy of computers *Kai Nielsen, Concordia University, ethics *Nel Noddings, Columbia University/Stanford University, philosophy of education/ethics *Ernst Nolte, Free University of Berlin, political philosophy *Calvin Normore, University of California, Los Angeles/Princeton University, medieval philosophy/early modern philosophy/history of logic *Christopher Norris, Cardiff University, literary theory *Martha Nussbaum 12, University of Chicago, political philosophy/ethics O *Anthony O'Hear, University of Bradford/University of Buckingham, philosophy of science *Onora O'Neill 12, Newnham College, Cambridge, ethics/political philosophy *John Oberdiek, Rutgers University, philosophy of law P *David Papineau 12, King's College London, epistemology/philosophy of science *Derek Parfit 12, All Souls College, Oxford/Rutgers University/New York University, metaphysics/ethics *Alan Patten, Princeton University, political philosophy *Dennis Patterson, Rutgers University, philosophy of law *Marijan Leopold Pavčnik, University of Ljubljana, legal philosopher, philosophy of law *Ali Paya, Tehran University, philosophy of science *Christopher Peacocke 12, Columbia University, epistemology/philosophy of mind *David Pearce, independent scholar, transhumanism *David Pears 12, Christ Church, Oxford (Emeritus), Wittgenstein *Leonard Peikoff, Ayn Rand Institute, objectivism *Jean-Jacques Pelletier, Cégep de Lévis-Lauzon *Keith Pepperell, Columbus State Community College/Columbus College of Art and Design *Richard Stanley Peters 1, University of London (Emeritus), philosophy of education *Philip Pettit, Princeton University, political philosophy/ethics *Herman Philipse, Utrecht University *Giovanni Piana, University of Milan, Italy, phenomenology *Robert Pirsig, independent scholar, metaphysics of quality *Alvin Plantinga 12, University of Notre Dame, philosophy of religion/epistemology *Thomas Pogge, Australian National University/Columbia University, political philosophy/social philosophy *Leonardo Polo, University of Navarra, metaphysics/epistemology *Dag Prawitz, Stockholm University, philosophy of logic/philosophy of mathematics *Robert Priddy, University of Oslo (Emeritus), social philosophy *Graham Priest, University of Melbourne, logic *Ian Proops, University of Michigan, metaphysics/Kant *James Pryor, New York University, epistemology/philosophy of mind/philosophy of language *Hilary Putnam 12 , Harvard University, philosophy of mind/philosophy of language/epistemology *Andrew Pyle, University of Bristol, philosophy of science/early modern philosophy Q *Anthony Quinton 12, Trinity College, Oxford, ethics/metaphysics/history of philosophy R *Stuart Rachels, University of Alabama, ethics *Janet Radcliffe Richards 12, University College London, feminism/bioethics *Peter Railton, University of Michigan, ethics *Jacques Rancière, University of Paris VIII, political philosophy *Joseph Raz 2, Balliol College, philosophy of law *Nicholas Rescher 12, University of Pittsburgh, epistemology/metaphysics *Donald Regan, University of Michigan, ethics/political philosophy *John Richardson, New York University, 19-20th century continental philosophy/ancient philosophy *R.R. Rockingham Gill, University of Wales, Lampeter, logic/philosophy of language *Avital Ronell, New York University/European Graduate School, feminism/deconstructionism *Richard Rorty 12 , Stanford University, pragmatism/social philosophy *Gideon Rosen, Princeton University, metaphysics/epistemology/moral philosophy *Alexander Rosenberg, Duke University, philosophy of science/philosophy of economics *William Ruddick, New York University, philosophy of science and medicine/professional and applied ethics *Michael Ruse, Florida State University, philosophy of science *Robert Rynasiewicz, Johns Hopkins University/University of Maryland, philosophy of physics S *Kenneth Safir, Rutgers University, philosophy of language *Mark Sainsbury 12, University of Texas at Austin, logic/philosophy of language *Nathan Salmon, University of California, Santa Barbara, philosophy of language *Michael Sandel 1, Harvard University, political philosophy *Kirk Sanders, Rutgers University, ancient philosophy *David H. Sanford, Duke University, metaphysics *Crispin Sartwell, Dickinson College, social philosophy/epistemology *John Ralston Saul, Independent Scholar, social philosophy *Fernando Savater, Complutense University of Madrid, ethics *Thomas Scanlon 2, Harvard University, ethics *Richard Schacht 12, University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign, Nietzsche/Hegel *Stephen Schiffer 2, New York University, philosophy of language/philosophy of mind *Hubert Schleichert, University of Konstanz (Emeritus), political philosophy/non-European philosophy *J.B. Schneewind, Johns Hopkins University (Emeritus), ethics *Roger Scruton 1, Institute of Psychological Sciences, Arlington, VA/Princeton University, aesthetics *John Searle 12 , University of California, Berkeley, philosophy of mind/philosophy of language *Amartya Sen 12, Harvard University, ethics/political philosophy *Michel Serres, Stanford University, philosophy of science *Neven Sesardic, Lingnan University (Hong Kong), philosophy of science *Scott Shapiro, University of Michigan, political philosophy/philosophy of law/philosophy of action *Stewart Shapiro, Ohio State University/University of St Andrews, philosophy of mathematics/logic *Tamsin Shaw, Princeton University, political philosophy *Dariush Shayegan, Independent Scholar, comparative philosophy *Abner Shimony, Boston University (Emeritus), philosophy of science *Sydney Shoemaker 12, Cornell University (Emeritus), philosophy of mind/metaphysics *Richard Shusterman, Florida Atlantic University, aesthetics *Theodore Sider, Rutgers University, metaphysics/philosophy of language *Peter Singer 12, Princeton University/University of Melbourne, ethics *Lawrence Sklar, University of Michigan, philosophy of physics/philosophy of science/epistemology *John Skorupski, University of St Andrews, ethics/Mill *Brian Skyrms, University of California, Irvine, philosophy of science *Michael Slote, University of Miami, ethics *Peter Sloterdijk, Zentrum für Kunst und Medientechnologie, posthumanism *J. J. C. Smart 12 , Monash University (Emeritus), metaphysics/philosophy of mind/ethics *Holly M. Smith, Rutgers University, ethics *Huston Smith, University of California, Berkeley, philosophy of religion *Michael Smith, Princeton University, ethics *Raymond Smullyan, Indiana University, logic *Joseph D. Sneed, Colorado School of Mines, philosophy of science *Scott Soames, University of Southern California, philosophy of language *Elliot Sober, University of Wisconsin, philosophy of science *Alan Soble, Affiliation unknown, philosophy of sex *Richard Ruston Kharsedji Sorabji 12, King's College London/City University of New York, ancient philosophy *Abdolkarim Soroush, Affiliation unknown, philosophy of science *David Sosa, University of Texas at Austin, philosophy of mind *Ernest Sosa 12, Brown University/Rutgers University, epistemology *Gayatri Chakravorty Spivak, Columbia University, postcolonialism *Timothy L.S. Sprigge 12, University of Edinburgh, philosophy of mind/ethics *Chandra Sripada, University of Michigan, philosophy of biology/cognitive science/ethics *Robert Stalnaker 12, Massachusetts Institute of Technology, philosophy of language/logic *Jason Stanley, Rutgers University, philosophy of language/epistemology *Stephen Stich 12, Rutgers University, philosophy of mind *Bernard Stiegler, Collège international de philosophie, philosophy of technology *Jeffrey Stout, Princeton University, ethics *Galen Strawson, Reading University/CUNY Graduate Center, philosophy of mind/philosophy of action *Sharon Street, New York University, ethics *Michael Strevens, New York University, philosophy of science *Gisela Striker, Harvard University, ancient philosophy *Barry Stroud 12, University of California, Berkeley, epistemology *Patrick Suppes, Stanford University (Emeritus), philosophy of science *Eric Swanson, University of Michigan, philosophy of language/metaphysics/epistemology *Richard Swinburne 12, Oriel College, Oxford (Emeritus), philosophy of religion *David Sztybel, Affiliation unknown, ethics T *Javad Tabatabaei, Tehran University, political philosophy *James Tappenden, University of Michigan, philosophy of language/philosophy of mathematics/logic *Charles Taylor 12 , McGill University (Emeritus), epistemology/continental philosophy *Larry S. Temkin, Rutgers University, ethics/social philosophy/political philosophy *Neil Tennant, Ohio State University, metaphysics/epistemology/logic *Rich Thomason, University of Michigan, logic/philosophy of language/artificial intelligence *Judith Jarvis Thomson 12, Massachusetts Institute of Technology (Emerita), ethics *Tzvetan Todorov , Centre National de la Recherche Scientifique, literary theory *Michael Tooley, University of Colorado at Boulder, metaphysics/epistemology *Stephen Toulmin, University of Southern California, ethics/philosophy of science/practical reasoning *Peter Tudvad, University of Copenhagen, Kierkegaard *Ernst Tugendhat 12, Tübingen, Baden-Württemberg, Germany (Emeritus), epistemology/metaphysics *Raimo Tuomela, University of Helsinki, philosophy of science/philosophy of action *Michael Tye, University of Texas at Austin, philosophy of mind/philosophy of science U *Peter Unger, New York University, epistemology/ethics *Alasdair Urquhart, University of Toronto, logic V *Bas C. van Fraassen 12, Princeton University, philosophy of science *Peter van Inwagen, University of Notre Dame, metaphysics/philosophy of religion *Philippe Van Parijs, Université catholique de Louvain/Harvard University, political philosophy *Gianni Vattimo , University of Turin, Continental philosophy/philosophy of religion *Adolfo Sánchez Vázquez, National Autonomous University of Mexico, Marxism *J. David Velleman, New York University, ethics/moral psychology *Paul Virilio, Ecole Speciale d' Architecture (retired), aesthetics/dromology/technology W *David Walford, University of Wales, Lampeter, German philosophy *Doug Walton, University of Winnipeg, logic *Kendall Walton 2, University of Michigan, aesthetics *Michael Walzer 12, Institute for Advanced Study, political philosophy/ethics *Ernest Wamba dia Wamba, University of Dar es Salaam, political philosophy *Mary Warnock 12, Girton College, Cambridge (Emerita), ethics/philosophy of mind *Brian Weatherson, Cornell University, epistemology/philosophy of language *Ota Weinberger , Charles University in Prague, legal philosophy/social philosophy *Cornel West, Princeton University, social philosophy/political philosophy *David Wiggins 12, New College, Oxford (Emeritus), ethics/metaphysics *Christian Wildberg, Princeton University, ancient philosophy *Dallas Willard, University of Southern California, epistemology/Husserl *Edwin Williams, Princeton University, philosophy of language *Timothy Williamson 2, New College, Oxford, epistemology/logic *Bruce W. Wilshire, Rutgers University, aesthetics/American philosophy/phenomenology/existentialism *Kwasi Wiredu, University of South Florida, African philosophy *Susan Wolf, University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill, ethics/philosophy of action *Nicholas Wolterstorff, Yale University (Emeritus), philosophy of religion/epistemology *Paul Woodruff, University of Texas at Austin, Ancient Greek philosophy *Robert Woolfolk, Rutgers University, philosophical psychology *Crispin Wright 12, University of St. Andrews/New York University, philosophy of mathematics/logic X Y Z *Philip Zhai, Zhongshan University, metaphysics/metaethics *Zhou Guoping, Chinese Academy of Social Sciences, traditional Eastern philosophy *Dean Zimmerman, Rutgers University, metaphysics/philosophy of religion *Slavoj Žižek, European Graduate School/University of Ljubljana, postmodernism See also: * List of philosophers born in the centuries BC * List of philosophers born in the first through tenth centuries * List of philosophers born in the eleventh through fourteenth centuries * List of philosophers born in the fifteenth and sixteenth centuries * List of philosophers born in the seventeenth century * List of philosophers born in the eighteenth century * List of philosophers born in the nineteenth century Notes * - For more information about this person's contribution to philosophy, see his/her entry in The Cambridge Dictionary of Philosophy, (Second Edition). Cambridge University Press; 1999. ISBN 0-521-63722-8 * - For more information about this person's contribution to philosophy, see his/her entry in The Oxford Companion to Philosophy. :1'': Oxford University Press; 1995. ISBN 0-19-866132-0 :''2: Oxford University Press; 2005. ISBN 0-19-926479-1 * - For more information about this person's contribution to philosophy, see his/her entry in the Concise Routledge Encyclopedia of Philosophy. Routledge; 2000. ISBN 0-415-22364-4 * - This person is featured in the peer-reviewed online Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy. Subjects with an asterisk have an article solicited about them, but not yet published at the encyclopedia (as of 2-22-2006). See also List of philosophers Category:Lists of philosophers